love you like a rose
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Kendra wants to show her emotions to Ryou Bakura but can't. So she moves to America...but what happens if he tags along after awhile and he's not the same, plus as Yami Ryou Bakura...What will happen? Find out by reading Rate 'm' for laters ;
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Name: Kendra rose

Age: 17

Persona: shy, Gothic, sarcastic at times, moody, non-talkative

Looks like: short black hair usually in messy pigtails with red streaks. She loves to wear her band t-shirts and jeans. Blue eyes and is 4'8

Name: Ryou Bakura (Yami Ryou Bakura)

Age: 17

Persona: [If you don't know then get out now! No joke]

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~= Story starts=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

[Song is missing by **Evanescence]**

"Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"isn't something missing? "

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? "

Even though I'm the sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

Even though I'm the sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me"

I sang this in my house before I had to leave Japan. I couldn't stay there any longer… My best friend didn't show any emotions towards liking me so I decide instead of killing myself to just move away from this place. I've done it before so I'll just do it again. I just hope no one realizes that I'm not gone. Probably Yugi and the others are looking for me everywhere…Wait let me redo this a bit.

My Name is Kendra. I have had a crush on Ryou Bakura from age 10…but I didn't know how to tell him so I've stopped really talking or being around him so much. I think that really took a toile on him but I didn't know what to do. He and I were the best of friends from pre-k and we still are just we are very distant now. I don't know how I made us be so distant but he seems to bottle everything in till the last minute. I on the other had just tell him…Well Except when it comes to him and relationships.

He starts to have a fit and break down about it. I try to understand him but I don't get him and relationships. I've tried to have 3 boyfriends to ease the pain of liking Bakura but I CAN'T get him out of my head. So I've tried actually telling him but when ever I ever do try to tell him he always has to do something and I always just break down crying.

So that's why I've just decide to just move away from them all and just move on. So I am now in an air plane going to America. But the thing is I got a message from Joey he was my other best friend of the group.

'Kendra where are you? Bakura is going wonky because he can't find you anywhere.' Is what he wrote to me. I don't know what I should do…I shake my head and write back

'Really? Why should I come back…I was ignored half the time!'

Then my cell went off knowing who it was I answered my phone.

"What?" I said

"You weren't being ignored Sirvat…Just I didn't know what to tell you." Bakura said

"B-Bakura? What do you mean by that?" I asked

He was quiet for a bit then he cleared his throat a bit.

"Because, I..Love you. I didn't know how to tell you that I have always loved you. Ever since we were 11 I have." Bakura said

My heart skipped a bit and I just froze a bit.

"Kendra?"

"Oh sorry, Um…Bakura…You know all those times I've tried to talk to you but you were always so busy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm Just going to say what I wanted to now…I love you Ryou, I always have ever since we were 10 I have I didn't know if you felt the same and I felt really weird being there knowing that there was something between us breaking us as friends so..I'm currently on a plane to America…I'm Sorry Ryou…But I'll be back soon…I promise." I said

I tried not to cry but I just heard the phone hang up on the other side. So I just hung up myself and looked out the widow crying. He hated it I knew he did. I got off the plan about 2 days later. I went to a school near by I could wear what I wanted to it was an awesome school. I was there for 2 years and I forgot all about everyone but Ryou Bakura. I couldn't take him out of my head…Then my last year there I was sent to the main office. I stopped in my tracks Ryou was RIGHT there. I shook my head and go to the conciler who smiled at me.

"Kendra I need you to show him around since you are the brightest student in your class and I think you two would be perfect friends." he said

"Yes , I'll do my best to show him around." I said

He gave me Ryou's schedulable and I looked at it. He had EVERY class with me. I looked to him.

"Alright, C'mon new kid. Let me show you around. You're very lucky I know all these classes and the teachers. You have every class with me." I said but the last part when we got out of the room.

"I had to do something to make sure you were okay Kendra." He said walking next to me.

I looked to him. "Yeah I sort of figured you would sooner or later."

I kept on walking and he did too. It was silent between us that never happened before. What happened between us? I looked to him and he was looking around the school. I stopped and leaned against a wall and crossed my arms.

"Ryou, I need to ask you something." I said

He looked to me and I looked in his eyes.

"Yeah Kendra?" He asked

"Do you still…Mean what you said 2 years ago?" I asked

Before he could answer the bell rang.

"Damn, C'mon let me show you English class. Then next is Lunch...You're lucky. C'mon." I said

I took his hand and I guided him through out the whole school to the English room. He talked with the English teacher as I packed my things for the class. Once I got my things them I looked to Bakura and he stopped talking with the teacher and we went to lunch. I Usually sat alone so I showed him the table I'd sit at and tell him everything he needed to know. I just read a book till I feel people looking at me and I see the gothic kids looking at me I just raised an eyebrow at them. Then a guy from that group came over and sat next to me.

"Hey, So what's with the new kid?" The guy asked

I ignored him and I just kept on reading. He took my book away and repeated himself. I crossed my arms and I glared at him.

"He's my boyfriend. He came here from Japan to be with me. I had to go far from him for a family business thing for my dad. Now leave me alone." I said

"Really? Your boyfriend…I don't believe you…Prove it when he gets back." The guy said

Just on queue Bakura came back and kissed my cheek.

"Hey you missed Bakura." I said acting sad

"Sorry." He said then he kissed me on the lips. "Better?"

"Yes very." I said holding his hand smiling then I looked to were the guy was and he wasn't there anymore. I tried to let go of Bakura's hand but he wouldn't let me. "B-Bakura?"

"I wasn't acting in front of that guy Kendra…I love you and I still mean what I did 2 years ago. You mean everything too me. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked in my ear

I nodded my head and kissed him on the lips. I'm so happy now I don't have to hide anything from him…Wait his ring isn't on him. I look at him again and it's not the guy I knew back at home….Its the other one.

…

Yami Bakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I gotta do this

Disclaimer: Don't own but I wish I did so I could give Ryou to my elder sister for her b-day. :3

I just shook my head. No, No way in hell is this guy in Ryou's body. I am NOT going to live with that moron in my best friend's body. I looked at him and he smirked at me.

"So you figured out who I was didn't you?" Bakura said

I nodded my head.

"Now, I'm guessing you are wondering why I'm here and the good guy you know is in the ring." He said

I nodded my head again as he smirked.

"Alright, Then I'll tell you." He said "I'm sick of seeing him give you to someone else without at least trying to tell you that he loves you…Every time he did I'd yell at him for it and tell him that he needs to do something about being with you or I'll do it myself. He never listened to me because he thought I didn't mean it. So a few months ago I just placed him in it and left it in the suitcase that I have. Now, Till you actually understand how much Bakura and I love you Kendra I'm not letting you leave my site."

I looked at him in his eyes, I saw he wasn't joking…damn does this guy really like me that much?

"so, let me get this straight you Yami Ryou Bakura told the actual Ryou Bakura to ask me how and he was to shy too and just kept it inside him, you were sick of his bull so you just kept him in the ring?...Is…Is that what I am getting from you?"

He nodded his head.

"You gotta be kidding me. Let me guess you are going to be a stalker till you think I know how much you two like me?"

He nodded his head again

"Jeeze. You're Weird ass boy you know that?"

He laughed. "That's only a part of it" he said as he winked at me

I knew I blushed. "Well, you know that I love him…But you…I am rarely around so…To actually know if I like you I'm gunna have to get to know you better."

"Yeah, I knew that Kendra that's why I said what I did." Bakura said

"W-What do you mean?"

"You'll see." He said

Then he ate as I read my book. After lunch I showed him the other classes he always sat next to me so I would always have to help him with everything and he is really good at acting like my actually best friend not that asshole he is.

Three Painful hours later school was over and I went to my car. When I did I saw Ryou next to it. I rolled my eyes and went to my car.

"What the heck are you doing near my car Yami Bakura?" I asked

"I am looking out for you Kendra. Can't I do that?" He asked

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I guess you can but you don't have to fucking stalk me like a pervert though. Jeeze." I said

"I'm not; just I am going by what I told you earlier." He said

I hung my head. "Fine, you win. What do you want?" I asked

He took my hand and brought me closer to him with a smirk on his face. "Why don't you just admit you like me more then that sweet one and I'll stop doing all this too you."

I looked to him shocked then shook my head. "No, I'm not doing that…Because it's not true."

He placed his hand gently against my cheek and smirked. "Your cheeks and voice tells different Kendra." He whispered in my ear

He kissed me on the lips then walked off leaving me in shock. I shook my head again and went home. I couldn't believe Yami Ryou was being so damn mean to me like this. This isn't like him to be so damn mean to me, Yeah he teased me a lot and we would mess around a lot but he wasn't ever like he is now. That confused me more then ever, I went into my car and went home. Once I got home after a 2 hour drive home plus traffic I saw that the door was open. I lived in a house with two other people so why is it that the door is open?

I got out of my car and I went over too the house I just looked through the house and I saw that everything was a mess. I immediately ran inside the house and looked around for my 'parents' that took me in. I couldn't find them. But I did see a note written. It said this:

_**Dear Kendra,**_

_**I know you think that where you are is safe and that no harm will happen to you, but that will change now. Your life is about to get worse lets start by this. I have your parents in a safe location for now but you must bring Bakura and the ring back to me by the end of the week. If you don't then say good bye to your parents Kendra.**_

_**Much not sympathized **_

_**(Yami) Marik.**_

(3rd person POV)

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know HOW do get Ryou to where ever he was. He didn't even give her directions or a destination how was she supposed to get what he wants to him? She wanted to cry but she just kept it in and clean up the house. She then did her homework then made her own dinner. She was about to go to bed when there was a knock on her door. She went to open the door in her Pjs and she saw Ryou there. She crossed her arms.

"What do YOU want Ryou?" She asked

He looked down and looked a bit nervous, she made him look at her and it was the one she knew. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so glad its you Bakura the other one was being utterly cruel to me." She said in an almost whisper crying

He hugged her back and turned back to Yami Bakura. "Really now? You think I was being cruel to you Just wait till Marik gets a hold of you." Yami Bakura said

She pushed away from him only to make him pull her in a hug again. "No, Kendra let me explain. I know about Marik and him stealing your parents. I'm sorry for that happening to you but do you know why he wants you to bring me to where he is?"

"Probably because of this stupid ring. But I want you to be as My Bakura that I know not this one. This one doesn't understand how much I couldn't ever have loved him. I hated him for the start I just played a long with everything. He is a player and I don't see how he can be so damn cocky with a shy other half it just makes no sense so leave me a lone I'll find my own way of getting my parents back."

"Oh no you're not Kendra. This isn't how things go. Marik won't stop till he has this ring and only this he won't trade anything for it."

"We'll see about that."

She pushed away from him again then she got regular clothes on.

"Tell me where is his 'hide out' place where he stays." She said

"I'll take you but this won't work."

"You have no clue who you are talking to. I can make anyone believe me if I try hard enough."

She winked at him and passed him into the outside. He raised an eyebrow at her and went out after her. He made opened the passenger side of his car and let her in and closed the door after her then he went in the drivers side of the car and sat down only to have her go on his lap facing him with a sly grin on her face with her arms around his neck.

"How do you like me being like this?" She whispered in his ear

He nodded not knowing what to do.

"Too bad you won't ever know what its like to have me like this Yami Bakura." She whispered to him before getting off him.

Then she giggled. "I convinced you that I was actually gunna do something with you right?" She said

"Yeah, not cool Kendra don't tease me like that or you won't be able to walk for a week or so." He said getting his seatbelt on and starting the car up a bit annoyed and a bit sad.

"Why wouldn't I…Oh wait…Never mind I think I understand? I-I won't do that again. I'm Sorry Yami Bakura." She said softly looking down placing her seatbelt on.

He started to drive and it was totally silent between them. Bakura was trying to figure out why Kendra was looking out of the window sadly quietly. That was unlike her but it was also unlike her to be sitting on him with her arms wrapped around him like she had them being so close to him. He wanted to take advantage of her but he didn't want to make a bad impression on her. He wanted to show that he could be better then his nice side who'd come out once he placed the ring on again.

He had talked with Marik about his plan and he tried to steal the ring but failed, So Marik took something he knew was going to give him want he wanted…His crushes Family. Marik knew that Kendra adopted family or not loves her family a lot and cares for it. She would probably do anything to get what was important to her back.

So Marik also knew that Kendra HATED him for being everything she hated in a guy. It didn't surprise him that she was being stubborn around him, He actually pretty much guessed that was the case when it came to her. So her giving Marik him would solve her problem so she'd be happy with little Ryou Bakura who can't just tell the girl how he feels about the girl.

But now looking at Kendra and what she's wearing Yami Bakura gets worried about what she will trade for her parent's freedom. In Kendra's mind she thinks that she shouldn't of ever of spoken up to Yami Bakura now she is scared of talking to him. She wanted to show him that she didn't need him worrying about her convincing skills. But what she didn't expect was him to be so speechless with her on him and her actually wanting to go more then just sitting on him weirdly. She had to get that out of her mind she had to stay clam and repeat her plan in her head. She'd thought it over more then once. She would get out of Ryou's Car then she'd go in the house and talk with Marik. Then convince him to take her as a slave to free her parents.

If he doubted her then she'd seduce him the best she could to make her point to him, but she hoped she didn't have to do that. It'd make it very hard for her to do. But it was worth a try for her to do. Even if as his slave he'd be her first. She'd cry more then she'd want to for that. The car had stopped and she looked to Bakura. She saw he looked a bit hurt in his eyes.

"W-What's wrong Bakura?" She asked softly

"What you are going to be doing is wrong you shouldn't be doing something like this just to get your parents back."

He placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble in the past Kendra."

She closed her eyes and held his hand to her cheek with both hands smiling. "It's alright, But…This is my problem Bakura…I'll do anything to see what I love live to see another day. I'm not handing you in Yami Bakura….But don't you dare give up life because I'm not around."

He just looked at her and he was in total shock at what she had just told him…She actually loved him. Wait…He thought he heard her say she hated him, He took his hand from her and looked away from her.

"I don't believe you when you say that you love me; Just go do what you have to do. I don't care about a worthless girl like you."

She didn't cry she just got out of the seat belt then the car slamming the door shut. She went to the door and knocked. She saw two body guards.

"What do you want kid?" One of them asked

"I'm here to see Marik, He has my parents. My name is Kendra." She said

They both smirked and showed her straight to Marik who was talking with her parents who were tied up. They looked fine but she didn't want to take the chance of what happen when she wasn't with them. He stopped talking and looked up to her and smiled.

"Ahh, so you actually came with Bakura where is he?" Marik asked coming up to her.

"I…have a proposal to you Marik…Instead of Ryou and then rind…Take me instead. Use me for whatever. Just let my parents go Marik. They did nothing wrong."She said looking him in the eyes never once backing down from what she said

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Fine, But you go against anything you are told then you are to be killed got it?"

She nodded her head understanding. Her parents were freed then and they walked out frightened. They were told not to talk or anything. She was tooken to his bedroom and he gave her different clothes to wear.

"Place these on. This is all you will be wearing when you are around here. You are only allowed to talk to me no one else. But I have to ask, have you had sex yet?" He asked

She shook her head. "No, I'm still very much a virgin Marik-Sama."

He looked to her confused. "If you are then why do you want to be an exchange for your parents?"

"Because, I care for them. I'd do anything to have my parents and anyone I care happy and free of pain. I love Ryou so I'm not giving him to you and I care for my parents and I love them so I had to do something else to get them out of this place."

"I see now. Well, I'll tell the others not to touch you till I give them permission to. I might be a bit rude but I won't have your first time be with one of those dumb asses out there. "He said

"Thank you Marik-Sama"

He left and she got dressed. What he gave her was a maid outfit but it made everything almost show. To her this was going to be hell and she just had to figure something out. She just hoped with her first time with Marik…It wasn't going to be too painful.

A/n: Well that's all folks. But I gotta ask who actually likes this I've only been getting reviews from my family because they are ubber stalkers on me…Someone other then them PLEASE review this I don't care if its just a good job or a flame just please review this tell me how I'm doin' but I got some ideas for this that I'm thinking thru. Marik ISN'T as bad as many might think yes she is a slave…But how will _**HE**_ treat her? :3 u gotta wait till the next chapter to figure that outs. Oh and every two days I'll be posting a new chapter up. FYI.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: This is it?

Kendra has been working for Marik for a month now and he has been really nice to her for some reason. She would of thought that by now that he'd had taken very virginity from her and make her hate him. But he hadn't. He had her in a room that was very unusual for a slave of a gang of guys. The only time she'd go out of the room is when she had to cook for them or clean the house up. She didn't mind it but she always had Ryou in her head…And it wasn't the one she would ever think of Yami Ryou Bakura. She was actually falling for him without truly knowing that she had.

Because of this she had to do something about her situation. She wasn't being treated correctly. So today when Marik came into her room she crossed her arms.

"What's the matter Kendra?" He asked

"You, You haven't been treated me like you should be why?" She said

He smirked. "I was wondering when you'd ask me this question…The reason I have given you all this is so you can actually see my good side not my bad side." He said

"Why do you want me to see your 'good side' for?" I ask

"Well, starting next week you won't be here you'll be treated with less then this." He said

"So you are saying that you want me to get used to this now because this won't last for long?" She asked

He nodded his head, and she sighed.

"Fine, I get it…But I have a question for you."

"What?" He asked

"How come you kicked all those body guards out earlier today?"

He smirked. "You will see later tonight."

Then he left. She just sat on her bed till that night when Marik locked the door and had a cocky grin on his face.

"Now its time to live up to what you promised a month ago Kendra."

She was afraid to be near him now it just made her wonder how come he didn't do this earlier to her? But that didn't matter she had to stay away from him. He would try everything to get to her. He jumped on her and pinned her arms over her head.

"This is why I kicked the guards out I didn't want them getting any thoughts about being with you. Your mine and you made that promise to me for your parents."

She was too afraid to talk so she couldn't say anything back or move.

-With Ryou-

For the past month all he could think of is Kendra.

_Why had he let her leave?_

_Why had he let her go on with her plan?_

_Why hadn't he just do what he wanted before it was too late?_

_How come he feels regret for making her last words to him be so cold?_

Then it hit him. He had seriously fallen for her and he didn't even know it. He couldn't sit back and know that _**HIS**_ girl was being raped by a guy he didn't like and had little patients for. He got into his car and went to Mark's house. He didn't care about knocking he just needed Kendra and that was it.

He saw that none of his guards were around. But he felt as if he was about to be late for saving her. He ran to her screaming then he kicked the door open and saw that she was tied to the bed and her clothes were just about off.

She was crying uncontrollably she was also bleeding on her neck going down her body. He went towards them both and took Marik from the bed and slammed him against the wall.

"Leave Kendra alone. I don't care that this is what she made a deal for, Heck I hate that she did this but she is _**MINE **_NOT yours. Don't touch her. Just for that I called the police on you and they are on there way here and will be arresting you for attentive Rape." Ryou said then placed him down hard and went towards Kendra who was still crying

He untied her and cleaned her up as best he could. Then he wiped her tears and tried to calm her down without physical contact. He knew she was paralyzed from fear of almost being raped.

"B-Bakura…I-I…" Kendra said crying slowly calming down

He placed a hand on her lips. "Shh, don't say anything. I don't care about anything but you getting safe but I can't do anything till the police comes and gets Marik."

She nods and just hugs him tightly. She didn't want him to leave her again she was too afraid to let go of him but she did when she saw that the police where in the room and had arrested Marik. Ryou had told them everything they needed to know and she was patched up on her next were she was bleeding.

Then Ryou and Kendra were left in the room alone. Kendra looked down holding where she was bandage was and just stayed silent.

Ryou came over to her and made her look at him.

"Kendra, I love you." He said

She smiled. "I love you too, I know that now. I couldn't stop thinking about you Ryou." She said softly

He looked to her surprised. "Seriously you couldn't stop thinking about me?"

"Yeah, I was wondering why but then it hit me…I fell for you before leaving you and everyone behind for a month."

He just smiled and kissed her on the lips holding her right cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck kissed him back. He pushed her down and got on top of her.

He broke them apart. "Kendra, I think maybe we should wait until later for this, don't you?"

"Um…only if you want Ryou." She said

He shook his head and removed her hands from his neck. Then he got off her then sat her up.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that Kendra."

She sighed "It's alright Bakura…I…Liked it."

She started to blush and he looked to her with a smile. "Let's just take it slow okay?"

She nods her head "Alright. So are we going to stay here or are we going to leave this place?"

"We are going to leave this place but not like how you are now. You need to change your clothes."

She looks down at her self and she wasn't wearing a shirt or a bra and the skirt she was wearing was torn and anyone could see she wasn't wearing much under it.

"Um…C-Can you leave so I can change into something…Decent please?"

He smirked knowing she just figured out how _little_ she was wearing. "Yeah sure meet me at my car."

"Alright." She said

Then he got out of the room and went to his car then laughed knowing he caught her off guard with the clothes.

With Kendra she blushed a whole lot knowing she wasn't wearing much in front of Ryou…But better yet he didn't tell her anything. This meant that he didn't mind her wearing as little as she was wearing…Was that a good thing or bad thing for her?

She shook her head and got up and she saw that the skirt she was wearing came off instantly. She just blushed and went into the closet and placed on her jeans and her black lost prophets t-shirt along with her brokenhearted belt. She placed her hair back up into a pig tails on the side of her head. Then she got out of the room and walked to the entrance and got her sandals on.

Then she went outside and saw that Ryou was in his car on talking on his cell phone once she got in he got off. She raised an eyebrow at him. He just smirked at her.

"Kendra, I want to take you somewhere before I take you home." He said

"Alright, Where?" she asked

"That I can't tell you…It's a surprise."

She was shocked and said nothing, so placed a seat belt on. Ryou did the same and he started to drive. They were in silence for awhile till Ryou looked over to Kendra looking out the window and grabbed the closet hand to him. That got her attention and she looked to him with a smile.

"Ryou can I ask you something and actually have a truthful answer from you?"

"Sure you can ask me anything Kendra."

"When I was…How I was back there…Did…I disturb you at all being like that?"

"No, I knew that Marik would have done something to you so it didn't disturb me in the least."

She shook her head. "I mean…Did…You like seeing…How I was…W-with out clothes."

He was silent for a bit till he hit a red light then he looked to Kendra. He held her cheek with his other hand and tightened the grip on her hand.

"Kendra, I love you for who you not for what you look like. Yeah I did like you without so much clothes on but that's not the reason I fell for you. I fell for you because you have a wonderful personality. Your beautiful from the inside and outside. You're the smartest girl I'll ever meet and No one else could make me feel how I do to you. I'd give up anything to make you smile because what ever makes you happy makes me happy Kendra. Don't you ever forget that."

She just sat their in shock. She never thought that he'd ever say half the stuff he did to her. It amazed her that he felt so much for her. She after awhile kissed Ryou. He saying what he did to her made her think that she actual had a chance with him even if she was gone for a month. She loved him with all her heart and she didn't want to lose him to someone else.

Ryou kissed her back and deepened the kiss still holding her cheek. Then from the corner of his eye he could tell that the light was green so he pulled back from the kiss and started to drive again. He loved Kendra but he didn't know how she felt about him. But he had this feeling soon she'd tell him. She wouldn't let him be out in the open as she is now.

He felt her place a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryou, I think its only fair if I tell you the same that you just told me."

He knew that was coming.

"Alright, if you want to tell me then go ahead."

She smiled. "Ryou, Even though this _is_ your 'evil' side I don't see how its so evil anymore. You actually make my life happier then the other one does and I've known that one for almost my whole life. I'm glad that I can talk to you even if its something that I rather not talk about with you or ever though I'd be talking with you. I wouldn't of imagined you being the only thing in my head when being caged up in a house full of horny guys but it happened and I'm actually proud that it was you going through my head and not someone else. I love how you can be really caring yet still a bit of a rebel."

"Thanks a lot there Kendra." He said interrupting her

"Hey I'm not done yet!"

"Alright, alright."

"as I was saying…But that doesn't matter to me what matters is that you actually cared enough to get one of your friends off me and actually come to rescue me instead of me having to get rapped by that guy and never seeing you ever again."

He was speechless now. He didn't think she noticed that he cared for her or the fact that he did ram one of his closets friends against the wall because he was hurting her or going to. He must have been going crazy to be doing that to Marik…But it happened.

Once they were at where he wanted to show her he kissed her deeply and placed his hand on her cheek again as he felt her arms go around him and her moving on to him with her legs on either side of him. Now he was about to go crazy. He trying to stay calm was about to crack with having her on him like she is. He wrapped his arms around her waist and moved her closer to him.

"I don't want to take anything slow right now Ryou. I love you so much and I know you are trying to stay calm but…Do you honestly think you can keep yourself so calm near me?" Kendra asked pulling away from Ryou trying to breath again

He thought about it…No, he couldn't keep himself calm near her if he tried. It wasn't going to work out that way…So what should he do now?

A/n: hehe Now THAT'S evil :3 alright I hope I'm keepin' you people on the edge of your seats because at the end your going be falling off it :3 Now to the two people who have been commenting thanks :3 I'm glad someone is actually reading this damn thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: why do we have cell phones again?

Having your girlfriend on your lap making out to her can get crazy when you feel like you are going to lose your self to the girl. It really made it difficult for him but she wasn't going to let him take it slow so he went with her decision. He was about to take her shirt off when he heard his phone ring. They both sighed sadly and Kendra sat in the passenger seat. She started to pout a bit. Ryou answered his phone.

"Hello?" Ryou answered

"Ryou, do you have my daughter yet?" Kendra's mother asked

"Yeah, we are on our way home right now." Ryou lied

"Alright, is she okay?" Her mother asked

"Yeah, she just has a bit of a mark on her neck but other then that she is fine Ms. Ella [1]"

"Alright, I'll check that when she gets home for now get her home safely please." She said

"Alright, Bye."

"Bye."

Then they hung up and Ryou looked to Kendra.

"That was my mother wasn't it?"

He nodded

"Ugh I KNEW she would freakin' be a pain in the ass! I can't be with anyone without her interrupting me being with them. Stupid freakin' mother."

"Hey, Kendra don't let her get to you…you just need to ignore her and live on your own."

"Or maybe I can live with you."

He smirked. "That is always an option as well."

She grinned. "Well, I gotta talk to my parents…But can you take me home to my parents to I don't have to deal with them anymore?"

"Yeah, But first I want to show you something."

"What?"

He got out of the car and opened her side. She got out and they sat on a hill near by. The sun was setting and the sky was full of Yellows, pinks, whites, and blues. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her keeping her there.

She knew that this meant a lot being up there alone with him just watching the sun go down so she just looked at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey you missed." Ryou said acting sad

"What ever do you mean Bakura?" Kendra acting innocent

"You missed." He said pointing to his lips

She giggled. "No, I aimed for your cheeks not your lips Bakura." She said teasing him

He pouted and she laughed. He stopped pouting and started to tickle her. She laughed more and fell backwards on to the grass and he started to laugh as well from he tickling him back. Then they both stopped when they saw that they were in an awkward position. Kendra wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him.

He placed either of his hands on the sides of her head kissing her back. She tried to go further but he stopped them.

"C'mon, Lets get home before your parents kill me for not bring you home earlier."

She sighed sadly. "Fine."

"I'm sorry."

"No, Its fine. You have a point."

They both got up and went to his car. Kendra got in the car and placed her seat belt back on. Ryou did the same and started the car up.

It was very silent between them again. Neither one of them wanted to talk. Ryou was afraid that he'd start a fight between them if he asked her what was wrong with her but he knew that answer. He wouldn't go all the way with her. He didn't think she was ready for it just yet. He knew that she'd object to that but it was true. He never though that she was, she was always afraid of seeing blood or getting hurt in anyway.

Kendra on the other hand didn't know how to make Ryou see that she WAS ready to move on to just making out with him. She trusted him with her life but she guessed he didn't feel the same about her. The trust between them was very little and she could see it. They were a couple yes but a crappy one in her eyes. She wanted to actually talk to him about anything. ..But how he was acting…She couldn't. He didn't have the trust with her to do that.

She sighed once they got back to her parents house. It was already dark and her father was already outside the house with his arms crossed. She cursed under her breath and got out. She went up to her father and he hugged her tightly.

"Thank god you're okay Kendra." He said

"Uh…Yeah…I'm surprised you guys were too when I saved you guys." Kendra said

"The guy said that he wouldn't hurt us if you came…And you did but we both didn't think that you'd do what you did." Her father said

"Well, I'm a big girl Dad; I can take care of myself." She said

"Yeah, Speaking of which…We know your Boyfriend Ryou was worried sick about you and we talked things over with him and his parents…And you have a choice."

"What?"

"You can stay here or go there with him."

She thought for a bit. Then she looked to where Ryou's car was and it wasn't there anymore. She sighed sadly.

"I'm going to stay here dad."

"Are you sure about that?"

"For now…Yeah, I am."

"Alright."

They went inside and her mother bear hugged her and didn't let her go till Kendra forced her too. Kendra went into her room and looked around it. She didn't know it like she did before. She looked at everything till she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up and she felt like she was being watched she sat up and saw Ryou was in her room. She jumped a bit from shock and he laughed.

"Did you know you're really cute to watch sleeping?" He said

She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out, that only made him go over to her and kiss her. That's not the response she wanted but she went with it for a bit before she realized she was in her Pjs and he was in her room.

"What are you doing in here Ryou?" She asked

"I'm here to ask you something very important." He asked

"What?" She asked

"Last night, if we went all the way would have let me with no hold backs?" He asked

She Glared at him and crossed her arms.

"DUH! I trust you with my life Ryou…I honestly am ready to do that…But only if you want to Ryou."

He sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you honestly sure that you are ready for something like that Kendra? You only lose your virginity once in your life." Ryou said

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I know…And I want to do that…with only you Ryou." She said placing a hand on his cheek.

"Alright, Then later tonight we will go on a date. I'll pick you up at 7 tonight."

Then he kissed her cheek and got up.

"Oh, and wear something cute tonight."

He winked at her then he left. She just sat there in shock. Did he just say he would go on a date with her tonight? She got up and changed out of her Pjs. then she went down stairs as she saw that her parents were talking in the kitchen while her mom was cooking. They were both smiling. They NEVER really smiled unless they were hiding something from her. She raised an eyebrow at them.

"Hi mom, Hi dad." She said

"Hi sweetie, Did Ryou wake you up like we told him too?"

"Yeah…And he asked me out on a date…You two wouldn't have anything to do with that right?"

"No, But we have to go out tonight around 6 and won't be back until the morning. We will be giving you the key to the house before we leave tonight." Her mom said

"Where are you two going?"

"We are going to be going to my works anniversary dinner tonight and I can't take you with us."Her father said

She crossed her arms. "Alright, so how long is the dinner dad?"

"It's technically 3 hours but then there are speeches and then promotions...Then a whole lot of other things. So it won't end till around 2. But your mother and I will be staying at a hotel tonight because we will probably to tired or drunk to get home."

"Okay, so how late do I have out?"

"As late as you want just don't come home pregnant." Her mom said

She just froze. "Uh…Alright."

She then ate cereal and went to read a book for awhile till 5 then she got ready for her date with Bakura. She really didn't know what to wear and honestly she was a bit afraid of what he would think if she just wore something casual. She didn't have any friends near by so she couldn't ask any of them for help. She just sighed and wore a black skirt and a blouse. She had her hair down it went down to her shoulders and she placed black strap on sandals on.

Then she went down stairs and she saw that her mother and father were just getting ready to leave for the night. Her mother saw her and gave her the key to the house on a necklace and they left. She looked around the house a bit and found her jacket she would ware with the skirt. She waited outside at 6:59 and she sat on the swinging bench for a few minutes and she looked at her watch and she saw that it was 7: 15. She sighed sadly. She got her cell phone out of her purse and called him.

She waited till she heard it go on to the answering machine to go inside locking the door behind her. She went into the kitchen and made a sandwich. Then she went up to her room eating it while reading a book passing time until she fell asleep.

She was sort of sad that ryou didn't come when he said he would but she knew how to make him regret what he did…but was it the right thing to do?

She fell asleep with that in mind.

_Kendra….kendra…DAMN IT KENDRA WAKE THE HELL UP NOW!_

She opened her eyes and saw it was still dark out but she saw that Ryou was right in front of her. She closed her eyes again and tried to go back to sleep. She didn't care about the guy in her room. She was tired and he annoyed her.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep."

She groaned and placed her pillow over her head turning so her back was towards him. She just wanted to sleep.

But she was also pissing him off. He wanted to say that she was sorry for missing out on their date but she was making it really hard for him to say sorry to her. He was losing his nerves with his girlfriends stubbornness. He knew she was giving him the silent treatment but did she have to be so good at it?

She sighed and got her pillow from her head sitting up. Then she looked to Ryou.

"How the fuck did you get in?" Kendra asked

"Your window. It was unlocked."

She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Yami Ryou Bakura." She said coldly

He wenced at the tone she was using.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry for missing out on the date…My parents wanted me to watch on my cousins and I couldn't get out of that."

She sighed. "I'm guessing you had no way of knowing before hand that it was going to happen did you?"

"No, I didn't."

She just closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright, Fine…I'll forgive you this time but you miss out again I'll make the silent treatment more then I did."

She crossed her arms. "Got it?"

He nodded his head and went up to her. Then he sat on her bed and kissed her on the cheek.

"I honestly didn't plan for this to happen. I'm really sorry Kendra."

She smiled a little bit. "Its alright, I know that sibs can be a pain in the butt at times."

They just sat in silence for a bit and it was awkward for both of them. Ryou just looked down and Kendra had an idea and she hoped that he would just follow through.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and that made him look at her. She kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled back a little only to have Ryou kiss her back stronger and made her go back on her bed.

"Kendra…Are you sure that this is what you want?...Are you sure that you want me to do this?"

She nodded her head.

"Yes, I love you and trust you Ryou…I want this from you. I want you to be my first everything."

A/n: I hope your are still at the edge of your seats :3 because it gets better from this! I would like to say thank you to my brother kyle for helping me out through out this whole story. He helped me when I got stuck where to go from time to time. So for him a box of cyber cookies :3 everyone else will get one when they review. :3 Laters! ~Rikufangirl5494


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I love you because I have no one else to love

He kissed her again and moved his hands on to her waist and under her shirt running his hands up her sides then up over her arms to get her shirt off. She blushed and she took his shirt off him, then she kissed him smiling. Bakura kissed her back and took her shorts off. She undid his pants and pulled them off him.

He then placed her arms above her head.

"The rest I do Kendra." He said

He took the rest of their clothing off and smiled

"This will hurt, but the pain with go away." He said

She nodded her head. "Alright."

He kissed her letting go off her wrist as he went into her all the way. She screamed and held on to him tightly and she cried. He stopped and waited till she stopped crying. Which she didn't for a few minutes then she kissed Bakura and that gave him the okay to go on. He kept a slow pace and at first Kendra whimpered in pain but then the pain went away and she started to moan.

"Mmm…R-Ryou…M-more." She moaned

He went faster and she moaned loudly. He smiled and kept going as he did till she wrapped her legs around him as she moved her hips into his. He groaned loudly and moved harder and deeper into her.

They stayed that way for about an hour and after that hour bakura fell next to Kendra panting smiling as Kendra tried to catch her breath with her eyes closed.

"I…I love you…Ryou."

Ryou smiled and kissed Kendra on the cheek "I love you too."

She cuddled next to him as he placed a blanket over the both of them, and they fell asleep. When Kendra woke up she saw that she was sleeping on Ryou's chest and between her legs hurt. She got up carefully trying not to wake up Ryou and cry from the pain that she felt. She took a shower and after a few minutes she felt Ryou's arms go around her waist.

She smiled and looked behind her.

"You just had to come in here?" She asked

"Why not? I love seeing you like this." He whispered in her ear

She blushed and she turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around him and she kissed him. He kissed her back and he pushed her against the nearest wall. She moaned slightly and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He held on to her and he looked into her eyes. She nodded her head and he started to move his hips into hers making them both moan first softly then it got louder by the minute. At the end the water was cold and they were tired again. Kendra panted and looked into his eyes.

"Ryou…a-are we always going to be like this?" Kendra asked

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked

"I mean…Like being sex addicted… Are we always going to be like this?"

"No…Just I wanted to make sure that you were only mine and that last night wasn't a dream."

"Oh…I see. So are we going to be like couples that are around school and stuff?"

He chuckled "Yes, we will be like them…Just we will me more special then they are."

He turned the water off and dried her and him off.

"Now we better get dressed before my parents come home and find out that I lost my virginity to you."

"Is that a bad thing? They knew that I'd be over here that's why they went out for the night. They told me to call them when we are ready for them to be here…And I'm not done with you yet Kendra."

She blushed and he took her back into her room. They went for another 2 rounds and as Kendra was sleeping Ryou got up and called her parents. But they never answered the phone. He rolled his eyes and cuddled next to Kendra. He sighed and stroked her hair.

He thought about what the other bakura would say if he found out that he took his loves virginity from her. He knew that the softy wouldn't be anymore if he told him…so he's not going to tell him. He will just say that nothing happened and they just cuddled. Since there really wasn't any harm in it. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kendra.

Kendra on the other hand smiled knowing she was were she belongs. Yes she still loved the Kind bakura that she knew before hand…But she was starting to fall harder for the bad boy one. Something about him made her really giddy. She cuddled next to him when he came back and slowly fell asleep with his arm around her. She knew now this is who she is.

Three months later things changed, Ryou and Kendra rarely saw each other. Kendra still was catching up on school work from being constantly sick as Ryou was in almost every sport. One day Kendra was finally caught up but she had this really bad feeling in her stomach.

"Damn, This is the 19th time this has happened…Where the hell is Ryou? He hasn't been around me for like 3 months." Kendra said to herself

Kendra told her parents that she was going to Ryou's house and she might not return. Then she left in her own car. Before she started her car up she called ryou's number. She waited till she heard the voice machine on it to immediately drive over to his house. She saw his car was there she parted a block away from his house and she got out and walked to his house. She knocked on the door and she saw his mother open the door.

"Hello Kendra, Its been awhile since the last time I've seen you around." His mother said

"Yeah, I know. I've been busy as of late. Is Ryou here?" Kendra asked

"Yes, He's in his room studying with a friend." His mother said "

He's been studying up there for the last month or so. Its nice seeing him actually studying instead of causing trouble. Its pretty shocking."

"Yeah, I bet…Do you mind if I talk to him for a bit it won't take long." Kendra said

"Sure, you can go right up to his room."

"Thank you."

Kendra was let in and she went right up to his room. She knew that he would NEVER study he doesn't have the mental mind to study. She barged into his room and he saw him with a girl on his bed without any clothes on. Ryou stopped and looked to the door where Kendra was. She shook her head and closed the door. She ran down stairs and out of the house. She went into her car and drove to a park and cried. She knew sooner or later this would happen. She then heard her phone ring. She looked to see it was Ryou trying to get to her. She deleted and blocked his number. She didn't want him in her life again. She couldn't ever trust him.

After she was done crying she wiped her eyes and she just walked around to calm her from crying. It was around 9'ish that she decide to go back home. She drove home and she saw that Ryou was there in the door way. She got out of her car after turning it off and she went up to Ryou and smacked him in his face. "

What the hell are you doing here?" Kendra said pissed

Ryou held his cheek. "Ow…I came here to see why the hell you came into my room."

"Well, I hadn't seen you in I don't know 3 months I wanted to spend time with you because you were my boyfriend DUH but I saw earlier that you moved on from me and that I was only a one-shot deal to you." She said crossing her arms.

He sighed and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, but next time don't you dare go into my room without knocking what I do in my room is none of your business."

She pushed him away. "I don't give a shit! You shouldn't be having sex with other women you ass! Because you have been for what a month or so…From what I heard from your mother you've been 'studying' for that long when really you've been screwing another girl while I've been sick and trying to catch up on my work."

"Wait you've been sick?" Ryou asked

"Uh..Yeah. If you weren't so much of a man whore you would have seen that I was rarely in school."

He shook his head and started to walk away till Kendra stopped him and made him look at her.

"You leave now, you can say good bye to ever seeing me or anything forever." She said

"Then this is bye then Kendra, I forgot to tell you this like a month ago. I hate you and I don't want anything to do with you."

Then he left she went inside and she ran into her room. She laid on her bed and she cried. She couldn't believe he actually left her…and everything was fake.

As ryou left he sighed. He didn't want Mairk to get her again…Instead he let marik get some other girl who was a whore. He still very much loved her…just he didn't want her to get hurt.

A/n: Sorry this took so damn long very little inspiration to keep goin' with this. =(


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: why did I ever love?

2 months later….

Kendra was still in her room in her bed. She was sick yet again this time she was vomiting blood. It hurt her throat to talk or anything. She dropped out of school and she started to become fat and have weird cravings. Her mother knew that she wasn't sick so she had a doctor come over and within 2 hours her mother knew what was 'wrong' with her.

Once Kendra was awake from her nap her mother sat on the chair she always sat in and she held Kendra's hand.

"Honey I need to talk to you about something and please…be honest with me." Her mother said

"Um…alright? What's up mom?" She asked

"Did you ever have Sex with anyone?" Her mother asked

"Um…Just Ryou…Who broke up with me 2 months ago If this is about me being pregnant then I want an abortion I don't EVER want anything from that guy." Kendra said

"Alright…Then never mind. I'm so glad that you are moving on from that guy." Her mom said

"Well, he used me we weren't actually together."

Her mother left after that, her mother talked with her father and within about two hours Kendra, her mother and her father left for the hospital. That day she got the abortion done and she stayed in the hospital for a few days and she saw that Ryou was coming towards her room. She looked down and tried not to show any emotion.

He came into her room and he placed his hand on her arm but she quickly moved her hand from contact with him. He looked sadder then he did before and he hugged her tightly.

"What the hell? Why are you hugging me?" Kendra said

"Because I was worried about you and I'm an idiot for letting you go." Ryou said crying

She blinked and looked to the guy who was crying on her shoulder.

"Are you joking or are you serious about it?" She asked

He kissed her very passionately and she wrapped her arms around him kissing him back. She pulled back after awhile and smiled.

"I'm guessing you are serious."

"I am, the reason I was with the girl I was, was because I wanted Marik to take her in your place but I needed to make sure that she was the right thing that Marik needed and apparently she was and I had to be very convincing to Marik that I wasn't with you anymore…Which is why I lied to you…I'm very, very sorry that I did Kendra will you ever forgive me?"

"I will thank you for telling me the truth instead of keeping it in and never telling me."

"No problem…Which reminds me…um…the Soft Bakura found a way of the ring so he went back to Japan because he thought of himself useless here, So either you can call him and tell him that you still love him or you can do whatever Kendra." Ryou said

She sighed closing her eyes.

"I want to stay with you Ryou, honestly I've gotten used to seein' you so damn much I rather be with you then the other one…Is it alright if I am with you again…Ryou?"

She looked up to him with a concerned smile

"Of course you can love." He said then hugged her one more time before the doctor came in and told him to leave.

After a check up Kendra and Ryou left the hospital since her family left two days before knowing she'd be okay. They went to Ryou's car and as they were driving she saw that he wasn't taking her back home. She got very confused.

"Ryou where the hell are you taking me?" She asked

"A place that we can relax Kendra, I want to spend time with you love…and I just want it to be us."

She smiled and just let him drive as she held his hand. Once they were at the place Ryou pulled Kendra on him and kissed her as his hands slid from her waist to under her shirt. She removed his hands and stopped kissing him then went back to her seat.

"Ryou…I want to take things slow…Kay?"

He sighed but nodded his head. "Alright…But its going to be hard for me."

"Why? Because you couldn't keep you're fucking pants on for a damn month or so?"

He looked down silently. "I told you why I had to do that Kendra…why can't you just drop that?"

"Because it was that, which made me have the fucking abortion! You got me pregnant then you left me. I was going to tell you but, I didn't know how to. But it doesn't matter, I'm just a used person right?" She said with her arms crossed in a pissed tone

That angered him so much he grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her on him again. Then he kissed her roughly wrapping his arms around her tightly so she couldn't move from being on him. She tried to push away from him but he was stronger then her so she couldn't. She had to figure out a way to get Ryou's tight grip loose. Then it hit her.

She wrapped her arms around him and moved her hips into his hard. He moaned loudly with shock and held on to her tighter. She kept moving her hips into his as she felt him do the same. She kept going and started to undo his shirt and she moved her hands down his chest and stomach till her hands came to the rim of his jeans.

She smirked and she started to slowly undo his pants then she looked to him. His grip loosened and she kissed his cheek and got off him giggling.

"You honestly thought that I was going to have sex with you right now Ryou…You are really naïve."

He glared at her. "You're a tease Kendra did you know that?"

She grinned at him "Yep, that's what you get for being a meanie to me."

He growled at her and pushed her back into the back seat of his car and he climbed over her pinning her arms above her head.

"Well, I'm gunna make up for it Kendra…I promise, I won't ever do that again. I will stay true to you."

"I don't believe you Ryou, I can't trust you anymore."

He glared at her and moved his free hand under her skirt. He made his hand go up her thighs and then to her core. Her eyes went wide and she tried to get out of his grip but he couldn't.

"RYOU STOP IT!" Kendra yelled.

He didn't listen he pushed his hand closer to her. She screamed out and she kicked him between the legs and she got out of the car and ran with tears in her eyes. She needed to get away from him. She didn't want to get raped by him. She didn't trust him as it is…She ran all the way back to her house and she went up to her room crying on her bed with her door locked.

Five hours later she heard a knock on the door and her mother, Ryou and her father came into her room. She was still crying and she was curled up on her bed with the light off making her room very dark. Her mother turned the light on and they saw that Kendra in a corner with a puddle of blood around her and her softly crying before she just passed out. Ryou caught her and looked sadly at her.

"Ryou is there something you aren't telling us?" Her mother said

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Kendra being like this isn't normal…What did you say or do to her?" Her mother said

"I didn't do or say anything to her. I don't know why she did this." Ryou lied

"Alright, but if we find out that you did, you wont ever see Kendra again." Her father said

Ryou nodded his head and he started to patch up Kendra's arms and saw that she cut herself with a razor and did it so many times it scared her arm. Her parents went away and he bandaged her other arm. After he was done she woke up and pushed him away.

"Stay away from me…I…I don't want you anywhere near me." She said panicking

"Kendra…I didn't mean to do what I did…I…I guess I missed being with you so much it just took over me." Ryou said

"Oh save your stupid ass excuses I don't give a shit how much you 'missed' me. I will NOT have sex with you again if all you are going to do is have sex with me!" Kendra yelled

He was getting pissed off at Kendra. "I won't just do that…I just want to be with you…that's all."

"I rather be dead then to 'just be with you' Ryou! I swear you are just like the other guys I've seen around here…they all want one thing then they leave. I don't want to be a one-shot deal Ryou…That's not how I ever see a relationship. Apparently you won't ever see it th-" Kendra said before being interrupted by Ryou kissing her pushing her down on the ground placing a ring on her left ring finger.

She looked at the ring then at him.

"I promise you…I won't ever make you feel like a one-shot deal Kendra. I love you and I want to protect you with my life. The ring I gave you shows that I'm yours as you are mine…I want to be in a relationship with you. Just I didn't want you getting hurt again by Marik…That was something that I wasn't going to let happen. I wouldn't live if he took you away from me again."

She smiled and kissed him again making him be on the bottom as she placed her legs on either side of his waist.

"You want me right?" she said in his ear

He nodded with a grin. She kissed him on the lips and moved her hips into him. He moaned slightly and moved his hips up to hers holding her hips.

"K-Kendra!"

"C'mon…Show me…How much you want me Ryou."

He smirked and got her off him then he picked her up off of the ground and placed her on her bed. Then he kissed her going on top of her spreading her legs apart crawling on top of her. He removed her panties and started to rub her softly making her moan.

"R…Ryou." She moaned softly

"Liked that?"

She nodded her head blushing; he smirked and kissed her again but this time on her neck softly.

"Tease!" she whimpered

"Oh…You wanted me to kiss you on your lips love?"

She glared at him. "Don't be a smartass!"

He grinned. "To late for that."

"Oh shut it British boy and fuck me already."

"No. I think I might just leave you like this for calling me British boy."

She looked sad at him. "Sorry."

He chuckled a bit. "It's quiet alright."

Then he kissed her on her lips and he removed all their clothing and Kendra nodded at Ryou. He kissed her softly on her lips and moved his hips into hers making them both moan. Kendra closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. Ryou kept his hands on either side of her head as he moved harder into her making her moan louder into them kissing.

"Faster Ryou…Please." Kendra whimpered

He complied with her command and they both moaned louder.

-4 hours later-

Ryou and Kendra were snuggling up against each other in a blanket in Kendra's bed. Outside of the window Mairk was watching them.

"He lied to me….He didn't break up with her! I swear he will pay for what he pulled." Mairk said pissed

"He _**WAS**_ with her but then he went with me for about half a year." A girl said next to him

"Is that so? Well, Then how did he go back to her?" He asked

"tch He probably missed the whore so much he wanted a quick fuck with her then dump her again." The girl said

"Only time can tell."

A/n: I'm gunna do what I am doin' for my Duke Devlin story. I want 6 Reviews for this story. ^^ I don't care which chapters it is for I just want 6. Thankies.


	7. Chapter 7

2 months later

Kendra and Ryou were allowed to be in a house of their own so with both of them working they could afford an apartment that they shared, Kendra worked as a cashier at a local store as Ryou got a job as a student teacher for collage.

One night when Kendra was going home she was knocked out. She woke up and she was tied up and she saw she was in a maid outfit.

'Oh crap not this shit again' she thought

"Oh good you're awake Kendra…Do you remember me?" She heard Mairk say

Her eyes froze and fear became over her face

"By the looks of it you do remember…Good, now tell me where does Ryou work at?"

"I….I don't know…We barely see each other! I only know that before he even started to work he told me that he was going to be a student teacher for the local collage." She said scared

"You mean to tell me he is actually living in a life without even seeing you?"

"I think so, I get home before he does and I usually don't see him home when get up." She said just as scared as before

"There is only one way to figure out if he does and if he does truly care for you Kendra. We will send a letter out to your beloved Ryou and see if he answers it, like you did for your parents."

"YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!"

"I'm glad you noticed. But now, this time I'm giving him a time limit of a week if he isn't here by then I'm killing you."

She just cried as he laughed, In front of her he wrote the letter just so she could stay in the depressed mind frame she was in. One of the people working for him placed it in the door of Ryou and Kendra's place and left quickly.

[5 days later]

Kendra was still locked up, she was done crying over what had happened to her. She was done with hope that Ryou would ever come to get her, when Mairk would ask her to join him she would refuse…but now she didn't care.

He came into the room like he always did. "I am asking you this one last time Kendra…Be by my side and together we will go against bakura for what troubles he has placed you under."

She looked to Mairk sadly and sighed. "F-Fine….I'll be with you. I'm sick of trying to have hope for a guy who has other plans for himself."

Mairk smirked and untied her just to kiss her pushing her down to the ground. She cried at first but it silenced when it became a bit more heated and clothes came off. She knew it wasn't something she wanted but its something she needed. Mairk was the closest person to perfect she was going to get since Ryou didn't want to be with her anymore.

After a few hours she was just passed out on the ground with tears in her eyes, everything reminded her of Ryou, she didn't know why it always came back to him…but it did. For some odd reason it always came back to him. It pissed her off that he was the only thing on her mind since the day he made the promise to her. She held on to her hand as she slept.

Mairk just watched her with a smirk, Ryou had come a few days before. He was in a different room being pleasure by the girl he cheated Kendra with before hand. Now knowing that Kendra couldn't even do anything without speaking about Ryou…it made him wonder…is Kendra the only thing on ryou's mind?

He got up getting himself dressed then he went into the room that Ryou was in. The girl was asleep as he was just there panting tied up. He was also crying, Marik went to where he was and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Have you learned your lesson Ryou?"

"Shut up you bloody bastard! Where the hell is Kendra?"

"She is sleeping peacefully." He said with a smirk

"What the fuck did you do to her?"

"Why should you care you aren't even trying to get out of those binds."

"I've tried, there is no way to get out of them." He said sadly

"Maybe you haven't tried hard enough." Mairk said before he left the room "Don't worry, I'll make sure to treat Kendra with care."

"YOU BASTARD!"

Mairk laughed evily before shutting the door, The girl that was a sleep on the ground crawled behind Ryou and she untied him then kissed his cheek.

"I see, you really love that girl…If you want to be with Kendra again I have a plan." She said

"What's the plan that you have Helena?" He said rubbing his wrist before he placed his pants on and looking to her.

"Have you heard of a boy bands called the Jonas brother?"

"No, I don't listen to blubbering idiots."

She sighed, "I'm sorry to say this but to be with her again you have to listen to one song by them."

He caved in and she let him listen to one song on repeat then she left the room and went into kendra's room and saw she was crying curled up in a ball on the ground.

"Um…K-Kendra…" she said shyly

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I know where Ryou is and I know how to get you to be with him again, you just have to trust me and go with what I say."

Kendra sat up quickly and looked to Helena.

"My name is Helena and I know you've heard of a band called the Jonas brother's right?"

"Hell yeah, they are one of my favorite bands."

"Good, Do you remember the song Can't have you?"

"You've warned me that you were gonna leave  
I never thought that you would really go  
I was blind but baby now I see  
Broke your heart but now I know

That I was being such a fool  
And I didn't deserve you

I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dying without your love

Begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you" she sang

Helena clapped her hands

"good, now tonight is the big break, Mairk is going to let you and ryou out of your rooms but not see each other. So what you have to do is follow his voice as you two sing. It won't be that hard because Ryou will be in one corner and you'll be in another."

She nodded as Helena talked then she left as Mairk entered the room. Mairk saw she wasn't as sad as before. Mairk handed her different clothes and told her tonight was a singing night and she was going to be the first to go so she had to make sure she was ready for it. She just nodded and he left.

With Ryou he was getting a head ache from the song but it explained his situation with Kendra so he kept listening to it and once he was dragged out of his room it was dark. Helena explained to him quietly where Kendra was. She also explained he and her were going first.

[_**Can't have you by Jonas brothers**_]

Once the music started Ryou started to sing.

"You've warned me that you were gonna leave  
I never thought that you would really go  
I was blind but baby now I see  
Broke your heart but now I know

That I was being such a fool  
And I didn't deserve you" Ryou sang

"I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dying without your love

Begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you" Kendra sang

"Looking at the letter that you left-Ryou

(The letter that you left, will I ever get you back?)-Kendra  
Wondering if I'll ever get you back-Ryou  
(Ooh ah, ooh ah, ooh ah, ooh ah)-Kendra

Dreaming about when I'll see you next-Ryou  
(When will I see you next? Will I ever get you back?)-Kendra  
Knowing that I never will forget-Ryou  
(I won't forget, I won't forget)-Kendra"

"That I was being such a fool  
And I still don't deserve you" Ryou Sang

"I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
'Cause I'm dying without your love, yeah

Begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you

So tell me what we're fighting for  
'Cause we know that the truth means so much more  
'Cause you would if you could, don't lie

'Cause I'll give everything that I've got left  
To show you I mean what I have said  
I know I was such a fool but I can't live without you" Kendra sang

"I don't wanna fall asleep  
Don't know if I'll get up  
I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dying without your love

I'm begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you, yeah" Both sang

"Don't wanna fall asleep -Kendra  
(Don't wanna fall asleep)-Ryou  
'Cause I don't know if I'll get up- Kendra  
(Who knows if I'll get up)-Ryou  
I don't wanna cause a scene- Kendra  
'Cause I'm dying without your love, yeah

I'm begging to hear your voice-Kendra  
(Let me hear your voice)-Ryou  
Tell me you love me too-Kendra  
(Tell me you love me too)-Ryou  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone-Kendra  
If I know that I can't have you"

As they sang the got closer together till the end when they could see each other and they held hands with a smile on their faces then they kissed both crying as they did.

"I missed you so much Ryou." Kendra whispered crying to Ryou

"I missed you more, I'm sorry for not being around for you, I don't deserve an amazing girl like you." He whispered back

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL! HELENA GET YOU BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" Mairk yelled

"Shit this isn't good she helped us lets return the favor." Kendra said

Ryou got a hold of Helena as Kendra went over to Mairk knocking him on after seducing him. The body gaurds then went after them. The three of them went out of the place and ran as fast as they could to Ryou's car which was still where it was before hand. As everyone got in Ryou started his car up and drove as fast as he could away from them. Helena looked back to where they were.

"Ryou…Why did you even let me be with Mairk?" Helena asked

"Because at the time you were the perfect type for Mairk, I didn't want Kendra getting hurt like she was… But I rather place what happened there a side and just move on, Now Helena you have a few choices. You can be with Me and Kendra or you can restart some-where else." Ryou said

"Um…Kendra are you okay with me being with you and Ryou since well…I was the reason you and Ryou were even apart in the first place?"

"I don't give a shit as long as you keep you hands off of my Ryou." She said leaning on Ryou's arm as he Drove

He just smirked being called Kendra's Ryou, Then he looked into the rear view mirror and saw that she was looking down. Then he looked to Kendra

"Hey Kendra, What about the other half…could she be with him?"

Kendra looked at him confused but then her eyes went wide "Oh…him?hm….She could try…I don't know if she would be able to crack him but its worth a try."

"what are you two talking about?" Helena asked confused

"You'll see in days to come Helena, we are going to introduce you to a friend of ours…He's sweet Kind and innocent, so don't just jump on him and expect what you got from Ryou here…He is as clueless as they come."

"Now, now Kendra there is no need to be Rude to bakura he might lack in the knowledge department but he does have a sensitive side."

"Yeah, he never showed it around me because he was too damn shy."

"Oh….is he like a softer side of Ryou?" Helena asked

Kendra smiled and looked back to Helena. "….you could say that."

Helena blushed and smiled

"A-Alright."

A/n: Well that is where I will stop for now. :D Review pwease if you want a chapter soon :P


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Missed me?! Guess not. T.T Well anyways, this chapter I hope will make up for my absence.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own Oc's.

Chapter eight: finding out the truth in the people you thought you knew everything you needed to know about them.

After settling in and explaining what had happened to them to their bosses Kendra and Bakura went back to work. On their hours off both of them talked to Helena and tried to figure out a way to get the softer Ryou to come back to America. But they had no really solution, it wasn't until Kendra had an idea and she talked it over with Helena over lunch at a restaurant.

"Alright, as you know I can't get in touch with Ryou, so I have come up with a plan that you must NEVER tell Bakura about. He'd object and flip out on me if he ever knew about what I have in mind." She said as she at her Pizza.

Helena nodded her head. "Alright, what is your plan Kendra?"

"You stay here and stay with Bakura….and I go back to Japan and I go and stay with Ryou. If I can't find him or if he happens to be with someone else then I'll just live my life in Japan. You must keep Bakura's thoughts off of me. Do whatever it takes, I don't want him to come and try to find me. That's the LAST thing I want to have happen." Kendra said with a sigh

Helena nodded her head again this time she placed her hand on top of Kendra's.

"I know you are doing this because you are trying to be nice to me but…You know you don't have to do this. I can try to survive on my own. It's my fault for even doing what I did."

Kendra shook her head. "You don't understand I'm doing this because the few nights that Bakura has off that he actually is able to sleep next to me he has been talking…or in this case moaning in his sleep. At first I didn't think anything of it. But apparently he's been having wet dreams about the times you two have been together. He doesn't think of me as a person that he loves anymore. He just sees me as a friend. So….I don't think he loves me anymore. I think he has more of a thing for you now."

Helena twisted her face a bit before she sighed. "Alright fine, but when is this going to be in affect?"

"Today, when we go back home, I'm packing everything and I'm leaving. Don't say shit about me until he talks about me. If he never talks about me then never mention me. Just be there for him and find yourself a job. You'll need something to follow his time. So find a day job and work only on weekends or somethin'." Kendra said

"Alright then."

Then the two of them ate and then Kendra went to pay the bill for the both of them. Once they got home they saw Bakura already home. Kendra cursed under her breath.

"I didn't think he'd be home…Fuck. Don't say shit about what I told you Helena." She said looking to Helena

"Alright…But I am wondering what he's doing here. Shouldn't he be at work?" Helena asked

"…Yeah he should be." She said trailing off as she got out of her car.

She went up to the porch of their house as Bakura stood up.

"Kendra we need to speak." He said with his arms crossed

"What about?" She asked

"About us…I know I haven't been the best boyfriend out there. But I took today off so we can spend time together." He said going up to her

She shook her head sadly before she placed her hand on his chest. "No…There is no _us_ Bakura. I've heard you in your sleep because of how loud you are. You don't ever think of me as your 'girlfriend'. I'm not even going to pretend everything is alright. I'm just going to make things blunt and to the point with you. Bakura, I'm moving back to Japan and I'm going to try to find my actual parents. I need to speak to them after not talking to them for over two years of leaving."

Then she went passed him and went to go pack her things. When she got to their room and got her suitcase out Bakura stormed into the room and pinned her to the door to the closet. He looked as angered as ever and it showed in his grip on her wrists.

"Don't you dare do this to me twice Kendra…I won't have it. You left once because I was being an idiot…Don't do this to me now for no reason!" He yelled

"Fuck off you bastard! The reason I'm even considering in leaving is because you've been moaning that bitch Helena's name in your damn sleep when you're sleeping next to me! Do you have any fucking idea how many times I had to just ignore your damn freakin' sleep moaning?" She yelled back

He looked to her shocked before she cried.

"…..Two whole damn months, Bakura…I can't do this anymore. I feel too damn broken hearted to do so. You never say that you love me anymore and you don't even TRY to be romantic when you are home. You spend most of your time with Helena…That's….That's why I'm leaving you. That's why I'm going back home, where I belong." She said as tears went down her face sadly

He let her go and she quickly took the time to pack what she needed. When she got everything she looked to Bakura who just looked to her sadly.

"I'm sorry it ended this way Bakura. But you brought this upon yourself by thinking and being around Helena more than you have around me. I'm not going to play tug of war for who loves you more. We aren't kids anymore…And its time we both start acting like it." She said before she left.

That night she slept by the window of the air plane as she texted Joey, Yugi, Ryou and her parents. She needed them to know what was going on…and she needed someone to talk to while she went through her depression. Once she got off the plane she saw that Yugi and Joey were both there with someone she didn't know. But she disregarded her confusion and she went up to Yugi and Joey, hugging them both with a smile.

"Thank you both for meeting me here. I thought you two were going to leave me to find you two later." She said looking to both of them

"What kind of friends would we be if we let you go around town just to find us?" Joey said with a smile

She grinned and giggled at his response. "I was joking Joey, but I'm glad that I can trust you both…But who's he?" She asked pointing to the guy next to Yugi that had Black hair that was up in a ponytail with green eyes.

"Oh sorry Kendra." Yugi said rubbing the back of his head.

"My name is Duke Devlin, nice to meet you." The guy said with a smile

She smiled back "I'm Kendra Rose; It's nice to meet you as well. I'm guessing you are friends with Yugi and Joey?"

"Yeah, we're friends." Duke said with a grin

Then she looked to her watch then back to the guys. "Can I catch up with you guys later? My parents want me to visit them…Apparently they want me to meet someone from their past that they think I might like…so I gotta go."

"It's alright, Do you think you can meet us at Yugi's place when you can?" Joey asked

"Yeah, You still live at that one card store right?" Kendra asked

"Yeah, Grandpa loves that store. So it's the only place you'll see me at." Yugi said

She smiled. "Alright then, I'll talk you boys later. I gotta run now…Literally."

Then she ran off to her parents place, once she got there she saw that her parents were on their porch talking. When they both saw her they stopped talking and they both hugged her once she got on the porch.

"My how you've grown, Did Miya and Joel treat you well when you lived with them?" Her mother asked

"Yes, I'm glad to have an awesome aunt and uncle like them." Kendra said with a grin

"Good to hear. But now down to business, I know you've just gotten back from America. But we both just got back into contact with a guy that we both used to know in school and later outside of school. He has a son by the name of Duke Devlin. Both him and us agree that you two will be a great pair together." Her father said

She blinked her eyes and crossed her arms. "No way, I know who you are speaking of and I actually just met the kid a few minutes ago…plus the fact that I JUST got out of a relationship. I don't need someone else in my life right now. I can careless about love or any other mushy freakin' emotion out there. I just want to find a steady job and live peacefully for the rest of my life."

"Well you can do that WHILE you are married to him, we don't care whether or not you want to or not. It's already been decided for you when you were little." Her mother said

She rolled her eyes and scoffed at her parents.

"I'm 21 freakin' years old; I can handle my own damn private life. I don't need my damn parents playing match up with me just so they can keep a damn friendship. I will NOT be a victim of something that damn idiotic! Fuck both of you!" She said angered before she left their house.

She went back to her old house where she lived and saw that the soft Ryou was sitting on the steps to the house. She smiled and she went right up to him, forgetting what had happened with her parents.

"Ryou!" She said with a smile before she glomped him into a tight hug.

"Ah! Kendra! Goodness me, you scared me there for a minute." He said falling sideways on to the grass with his arms on either side of her.

She smiled down at him with a grin. "You know, because you left me with that idiot Yami my life has been hell." She said

He looked up to her sadly. "….I sorta figured that he was lying to me…He told me that you didn't want me in your life because you had him. I should have just gone straight to you instead of listening to what he said."

"…Well you know…part of the reason I came back was to see you Ryou, I knew you'd be here and I knew you'd miss me." She said getting off of him and sitting beside him.

"Yeah….I did miss you. It took both Yugi and Joey to keep me from going after you. But I don't get why he would lie to me like he did about you."

"…It was because he wanted me for himself. I didn't know it at first but he was playing me as a fool for a long while. I couldn't help be a stupid idiot and go with it. But now I'm older and I understand a lot better than I did back then. B…But I need to know from you something." She said looking down at her hands.

"What's that?" He asked

"….Do you still like me like you did back then?" She asked sadly

He looked to her shocked, but then he looked down blushing. He bit his bottom lip and he gently placed his hands over hers. That made her looks up at him sadly.

"Of course I do Kendra, more than anything….But. It's too late for us to be together. I….I can't be with you right now. I'm with someone else right now."

She sighed and smiled at him. "Alright, I'm glad to know that the feelings are still here, and I understand that you love someone else right now. It's all good Ryou, We can still be friends right?"

He nodded his head and he hugged her tightly, she hugged him back with a grin.

"See, I told you I understand a lot more than I did before." She whispered him

Then she got up from the ground and she got her suitcase from the ground. She went up to the steps and she went into the flower pot to the left and got the key to her place from it. She unlocked the door and she invited Ryou inside. Once they both were inside she went into her room and she unpacked all that she had.

She then went out to the living room where Ryou was looking around. She smiled at him.

"So…How many memories in this how can you remember?" She asked from the doorway.

He looked to her with a smile. "A few actually, I remember most of them being me going to you because girls kept on breaking my heart and going to someone else. You were…and still is, the most faithfulness friend that I've ever had Kendra."

She smiled. "Well I can remember one that wasn't a sad one." She said with her hands behind her back

"Really? What would that be?" He asked

"Well…The week before I left, you guys had a party for my birthday. You and Tristan organized it and everyone else pitched in to make it work. I remember just about everyone was drunk. I was the only sober one because I don't drink…I still think what I did then. I can remember all the wacked up things you guys kept on saying. They made me laugh because you and Tristan where having a fight over who was more of better friend." She said with a grin

"….I'm glad I don't remember that." He said blushing

"Well I'll tell you this much…You won that argument." She said before she went into the kitchen and he followed her.

He saw that she was about to cook.

"Do you need some help Kendra?" He asked

"Well, if you want to." She said with a grin

He nodded his head and she smiled. So they both washed their hands and Kendra told him exactly what to do. In no time her lunch…and his dinner were done. They ate Fish and chips [An British meal they both loved]. They both ate in silence before he just stopped eating and looked to her.

"…Kendra, I can't do this anymore. I've been pushing back something I've been wanting for way to long." He said getting up

She stopped eating herself and looked to him confused. "…Um, what are you talkin' about?"

He walked up to her and pulled her out of her seat. It caught her by surprise as he kissed her on the lips holding her from the bottom part of her back making her blush as he did. When he broke the kiss she looked to him shyly.

"R-Ryou….W-What was that for?" She asked

"Earlier…I lied to you. I didn't know what else to do. You know I've never been one to actually show my emotions." He said looking to her sadly

"So you're single?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him

"…That's unless you want to change that and become my girlfriend?" He asked with a smile

She grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him passionately. He smiled and he kissed her back. After a few minutes she broke the kiss to looking into his eyes.

"That's a stupid question to ask of me; Of course I want to be your girlfriend. That's part of the reason I even came back here….The other part I can careless about now." She said looking away a bit sadly

"What was the other reason you came back for?" He asked concerned

"Well…It's because Yami cheated on me in our high school years with one of the slut cheerleaders and he and I saved her from Mairk…Ever since then he's been spending more time on her and less on me when he was with me. Then it all made sense when he went to sleep when he slept next to me. He kept on moaning her name in his sleep. At first I didn't think anything of it the first time around, but then it was something happened all the time…So I called him on it and he flipped out on me. Then I left him just standing there in utter shock. But it doesn't matter now. I have you and that's all that matters to me now." She said with a grin

He smiled and he let her go before kissing her hand. "I'm glad that I have you Kendra, I promise you that I'll treat you with the respect that you deserve."

She blushed as she smiled at him. "I know you'll keep that promise Ryou, you are totally different from Yami, which I'm happy for. I need change in my life, which this is a good start in the right direction."

He went back to his food as she did the same; after they ate they both went over to Yugi's place to see the group of friends she hung out with in front of the store.


End file.
